User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 4
The Insane Asylum Hello. This is in regards to my Creepypasta "The Insane Asylum", if I add chapters frequently throughout the week, will the story be deleted one week from the date I created it, or will the time reset each time I add a chapter? Thanks. StormyAbrahamson (talk) 01:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC)StormyAbrahamson You should finish you stories before submitting them to this site. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 01:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) They should already have been protected. But yeah, they should be protected if not. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 03:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ever Kill Anything? Are you freakin' kidding? I thought I fixed it through source mode as soon as I found out how to do it. Since I haven't touched it in a really long time, I just deleted the pasta =/. Too much of a hassle. Eh, didn't like the thing anyway. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 03:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Wow. You know yours shit :3. Thanks [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Warnings I was not, but know that I can I will 23:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) say what what's a blanking page how is it considered vandolism? Kittybang12 (talk) 01:22, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Hey im new here (brand new) and i submitted "He Hunts" i just went through and edited it alot, could you revisit it so it can be unmarked as abysmal grmmar and such? Or tell me what im missing from my editing. Thanks in advance He Hunts ok i hope im going about this right lol im new here and i just submitted a pasta "He Hunts" and i just edited and was wondering if you could give it another look and tell me if im missing any key elements in my editing or if not if it can be unmarked as abysmalGodouall (talk) 04:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Substituting templates Hmm... it would work better in the long run. Probably the message would stick clearer in users' minds than just using templates. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 09:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm using subst: for now on. But I must need some getting use to. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 10:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you and may i ask what can i do to prevent its deletion Darkgerardo (talk) 16:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Question why was the OP banned for this post? 18:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: WTF U DO WID DOSE TEMPLATES ETEGEK:RGE:KNGE:HRNGERGERKGBEVRKBGE YOU FUQED IT UP ;_; 19:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) its kay Valid 19:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I saw your post on my talk page. I would like a reason why you desided to put it there. Not to be rude but there are some weird stories on this wiki. Petrico94 (talk) 04:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Crush Poll So the 1 day poll is done and 3 votes say delete while 5 votes say spare. Darkgerardo (talk) 05:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Please clarify. What poll? On what talk page? LOLSKELETONS 05:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that. Taken care of. LOLSKELETONS 05:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) Darkgerardo (talk) 10:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you look at my first post --The dead angel (talk) 00:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC)The dead angel Dreamy Rainbow Hi, LOLSKELETONS. I am not sure who to go to for this but since you are on the edit history for the page I wanted to let you know that I edited the page and tried my best to correct any mistakes found on it. Is it possible someone can review the page to see if it no longer needs to be deleted? (It's not my article. Was just trying to help. Sorry if I made any mistakes @_@) Darkspinesupersonic8 (talk) 01:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Message Thank you very much. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Any articles you want me to edit? : Also, if you're looking for articles to edit, look in these two categories. LOLSKELETONS 20:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Alert http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Odie541 Do you see that? This user vandalized a page, as it can be seen in the page's history. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=What_Is_Creepypasta%3F&diff=349287&oldid=349281 I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Portal 2 - The Elaborate Trap Forgive me, but. I also edited my own page, after noticing the BAD template. I have added if I remember a +283 points to the article. It might not make a difference, (as I honestly don't see any problems with it. But that's probably because it's my article) Is there anyway an admin can review that again to see if it qualifies now? Sorry if i'm a bother :/ Article Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Portal_2:_The_Elaborate_Trap Darkspinesupersonic8 (talk) 22:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Fallout404 More instances of Fallout being completely rude to others, demonstrating his abusive and neglectful attitudes towards anyone who he deems inferior. An indefinite ban should be put into place, thank you. --CSCR (talk) 23:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Exuse me, why do you want to delete my page? I edited it ad made sure it was perfect. Tell me why on my talk page. Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you skelaton. Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Page has been edited. I have succesfully edited my page. now can you take the bad marking off? Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your post on me. I didn't know. I just wanted to post my story. Cameru (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC)cameru Admin? How do you become an administrator? Please leave a message on meh talk page mate. Im asking you because your'e an admin. Thanks. Cpl. Peas (talk) 20:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oi, I've edited my article, and I want to know if someone can review it or something to take the "bad" tagging off of it and make sure it isn't deleted? BetamanOmega (talk) 22:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here as you can tell, so I hope I wouldn't be wasting your time if I asked some questions? Um, I basically understand all the rules except for the User Submission. I've read that rule over and over again, but I'm a bit slow and it just doesn't seem to help me. Can you explain that to me? Also, can you explain how to make my own pasta? Thanks for your time.Moonshadow170 (talk) 22:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Moonshadow170 "Exclusives" Ive been working on an exclusive article called "Shock and Awe" Which i am only sharing with this wiki. I possibly reccomend that you make another category "Exclusives" Skeleton. Leave a message on my talk page. Cpl. Peas (talk) 01:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Moderator abuse It has come to my attention, among some other users, that User:Wolfenmaus has completely abused his chat moderator rights as of late. Just earlier, Wolfen banned User:Samuel Russell for "insulting him" when it was Wolfen, in fact, whom was provoking him by shouting out "OH GOD, NOOBS!" Let it be noted that the only thing Samuel did was come in chat and begin to socialize with others. To attack a person for being new is absolutely unacceptable behavior, and it granted Samuel every right to fight back. Samuel was blatantly assaulted and had every right to return an insult because it was Wolfenmaus who attacked Samuel by rudely shouting "OH GOD, NOOBS!" and expecting to get off the hook just because he was a moderator. He constantly abuses his moderative rights, and to be honest, if he thinks that "OH GOD, NOOBS!" would NOT be deemed as disrespectful, its hard to imagine what world he's living in. An excellent example of Wolfen's pot calling the kettle black, however, is in this next screencap: As you can see by these screencaps, Wolfen's behavior has been absolutely unacceptable as of lately. It is recommended that you strip Wolfen of his moderator rights when you see this message, as he has obviously proved himself unfit for the position. Thanks! --Annie, hold a little tighter, I might just slip away... (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) What did i do :/ I got banned from chat for no reason. I was afk reading a pasta and when i got back i was banned. Reaniro (talk) 21:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Story_of_N_%28Pok%C3%A9mon_Creepypasta%29?action=history Larrycheung118 (talk) 23:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC)larrycheung118 I guess. What should I call it then? In case it happens again. Larrycheung118 (talk) 00:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC)larrycheung118 Please Rename my Pasta AnonymousCritic (talk) 01:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you please rename my creepypasta? It's called "The Other Spongebob Bootleg Episode". I want it to rather be called "Spongebob Walks". Thanks. :) AnonymousCritic (talk) 01:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Wth? Why did you delete my post? I was trying to add it to Article Listing, but I couldn't figure out how. It was not a spin off or a blacklist. ._. Antmagic1 (talk) 01:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Antmagic1 Rename my Pasta...Again :( AnonymousCritic (talk) 01:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry for disturbing you again. I meant "Spongebob's Walk". Not "Spongebob Walks". Hopefully I have not been a burden, I won't do it again. Why did you take down my creepypasta golden eye why? Please can you put it back up I just made this account and I just finished writing that I took me an hour I mean I'm only 14 years old so please : LOLSKELETONS 21:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) sorry i did not know that in my story the haunted files 1 i have broken a rule can explain to me what it is or what stoory it is like-night1172 RE:Users to be Banned Go ahead and delete it. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 06:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) PNG only That rule has been repealed because it is almost impossible to stop the uploads of JPG and JPEG images 20:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Tag The vandalism is added to the persons talk page automatically everytime i undo an edit... 21:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Fine... 21:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) All of my cool stuff uses javascript 21:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Identical stories This one came first This one twenty minutes later I have no idea if one of these is plagiarism, or a copy, or something. The second page has more content than the first one, though. A hunch tells me that it is possible that the secnd one was a plagiarize attempt, but there is no evidence to support it. Still, I think that one of these needs to be deleted. The thing is, which one to delete? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'll check to see if the same person uploaded both. If not, it's a week ban for the second uploader. LOLSKELETONS 01:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Image Deletion Response Uhm. I've been using the gallaries for quite a while and they accept .PNG, .JPG, and .GIF files and I've uploaded ALL of these image file types since 2011 in gallaries, pastas, and notes and I have not ONCE seen a disclaimer that calls for strictly .PNG images. I've read all the rules of the gallaries and have never had that problem before. I'm trying to disrespect you as an administrator of this Wiki, but I would like some clarification because I've NEVER had this problem in my year and 3 months on this Wiki. :) Jabronis (talk) 02:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Cleric put a protection on it because some people spammed it with unkind pictures a few months back. They were unkind people. I'll be on the look out for .JPG images then and, if anything, I'll convert them to .PNG and sharpen them. #thestruggle Jabronis (talk) 03:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Spam pages this user recently posted two pages, one begin basically the same thing as the other, and both being song lyrics. The first one is intact and right here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nowhere_to_Run?redirect=no But the second one, the repeat, is deleted. I'll leave this to you. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 08:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) this is khajiit1991 I would like you to delet both this page and the khajiit1991 i dont want a account anymore since i keep being block and my creepypasta keep being deleted and I dont understand why I explain I was new and I even typed my story alittle different so it would be delete so if my story cant be on this site I rather not have a account at all thanks ~~Suta1991 and Khajiit1991~~ I know I know I messed up on my creepypasta, Ao Oni: The Haunting, but I wrote the whole thing in notepad, so I'll clean it up a bit. 01:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Larry Lizzy (talk) ---- Hello. ---- Your profile is very... Grand... : LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, Im new here, but could you explain why you deleted my creepypasta? Totesmgotes98 (talk) 19:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) HUllO that says Hullo (above) YOU SHOULD USE THIS TEMPLATE FOR WARNINGS LOLOLOLOL! oops i forgot my signatureDanielpox (talk) 19:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool template. LOLSKELETONS 19:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) So you're not gonna use it :( Danielpox (talk) 19:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'll consider it. It looks really good. LOLSKELETONS 19:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :yay. By the way what's that picture in the background for Trollpasta wiki?? Danielpox (talk) 19:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : You children with your fancy templates! Back in my day, we just edited the category. Now a days, you just slap some fancy "Template" on it. mk. So not used to using all the templates. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 19:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) But Templates are so easy once you've made one! ): And I'm not part of this "Children" thing... Danielpox (talk) 19:55, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :That was a reply to a completely unrelated message I sent him. It just meshes a little too well with this particular discussion I guess. Lol. LOLSKELETONS 20:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry abou that, I didnt notice, Thanks for the advice! Totesmgotes98 (talk) 19:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Dude there's no other admin to talk to so I need to ask you something... Where do I post stuff like Creepypastas Revealed? --Danielpox (talk) 21:17, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Advice? I'm not here to spam and troll you over the deletion of Stocking Samurai. All I want to know is what I did wrong (besides not being able to spell "samurai" >_<) so I won't screw up again and if I can get it back. I'm new to the site and I'm sure I overlooked one or two things, so friendly advice is much appreciated ^_^ Prominaj (talk) 22:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout that. Sorry about my page i need to capitalize better. Cpl. Peas (talk) 02:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) New rule violation This WWII Violates this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Furbearingbrick/NEW_RULE,_EVERYONE _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 11:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I fixed up my Creepypasta by fixing up the spelling ,added paragraphs, ect. Please go check it out to see if it can stay on the wiki. Best regards.~ π 16:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Please provide me with a link to the pasta. I mark a lot of bad pastas, so I can't remember all of them. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:22, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for the warm welcome! I'm not very good writing out things in my head, or even out of my head. I don't think my writing's really good, but that's for the viewer to decide. Do you have any suggestions towards how a story should flow through? Muhyo (talk) 18:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Blanking I see 4 edits and assume that the message had been delivered by Wikia already and he had removed it which clears the page history. 19:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The welcome tempate now is the automated message. 19:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The link to my pasta. Well, you asked for the new on to check it out, Sooo, here ya' go.-http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/IKnow.avi Admin I would like to become an admin. Can you make me one? ive inly been banned twice. Cpl. Peas (talk) 01:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Needs Editing I don't know if you're the proper person to talk to but I noticed the "needs editing" seemed to have grew a lot over the last two weeks. I have been looking through a few pastas and I think the following pastas might be fixed. Please give it a quick read. The Sound in the Wall Lexi... The Phone... I Became the Enemy Mr. Rogers Ep.0: Make Believe Is Real R a d i o The Dark Lord's "Blessing" Willow's House :Yeah, I or another VCROC member will get on that as soon as possible. Sorry about that. ._. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Why? Hello, I am Nintenboy and I have a question. You see, earlier I wrote a pasta called:Haunted gaming.exe-the true story and it was later removed because it was a spin-off of another pasta. My question is: which pasta is this a spin off of? (Nintenboy (talk) 02:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC)) Thank You Skeleton Thank you for letting me be apart of the CP team. I have quite a bit more original stories I have been thinking of in my classes. So thanks again. -Teh RE: Entities Category helps organizing the other categories, but it seems it has only one use and one use only. Don't get me wrong, I support it. But it really has no other use. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC)